Rain Drops and Sniffles
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Sixth in the Kittens 'verse. Dean is pretty sure he hates vampires, especially when their nests are out in the middle of the forest and he and Sam have to take them out in the middle of a rain storm. Sick!Dean


**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: Rain Drops and Sniffles  
Word Count: 2090  
Chapter: 1/1  
Pairings: Destiel  
Spoilers: None  
Trigger Warnings: fluff, adorableness, sick!Dean  
Summary:Sixth in the Kittens 'verse. Dean is pretty sure he hates vampires, especially when their nests are out in the middle of the forest and he and Sam have to take them out in the middle of a rain storm. Sick!Dean  
Disclaimer: Not even the idea is mine. Thanks to the person that drew the picture that inspired this story.**

**AN: This is for 494dwangel with the prompt of sick!Dean. I'm sorry this took so long for me to get to. I love you!**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Rain Drops and Sniffles_

**1514 Hours**

The thing about Seattle, Washington is that it's _always raining_. And that's not really an exaggeration; it rains almost 24/7. Dean and Sam are careful not to let the cats out in the rain, but sometimes Piper is just a little too adventurous and attached to Dean to care about the rain, so the brothers have to keep an even closer eye on her. Seattle seems to be an almost constant center of activity for the boys, enough so that they had to rent an apartment for a month. Three ghosts, a cursed object, a couple of 'Shifters, and a nest of vampires. Plus, Dean was pretty sure there might be a demon taking refuge somewhere around the Space Needle.

Dean's is pretty sure he _hates _Seattle. The second week they're there, Sam and Dean take out the vampire nest. Unfortunately it was on the night that this cursed city was being bombarded with torrents of rain and the vampire nest just happened to be in the fucking _forest_, in the sparsest patchwork of trees. Dean had gotten drenched, and woke up the next morning with the worst cold he's had since he was a kid.

But monsters don't really care if you have a cold, and there's still two ghosts, a 'Shifter, and maybe a demon that they need to put down. Sam's just not having it though.

"You're going to stay in bed." The younger Winchester says, pressing a large hand to his elder brother's chest, glaring down at him with his best 'mom' look.

"But Sam," Dean whines, "What about the monsters. They're not gonna gank themselves." He covers his mouth with his arm to cough, looking absolutely tiny and pathetic draped in one of Sam's plaid shirts and covered in a mountain of blankets.

"Sam is right, Dean." Castiel says from out of nowhere, his hand running through Dean's hair gently, pushing back the dark blond strands, "You are sick and need to rest."

"Sam can't take care of that many monsters by himself." Dean's protective-big-brother side is shining through his sniffles and red rimmed eyes.

"I will assist Sam." Castiel says gently, "You will stay here and sleep."

Dean really wants to argue because yeah, Cas is a fucking kick-ass Angel of the Lord, but that's _his_ little brother and he should be the one to protect him. But on the other hand, he can't protect Sam when just _standing_ makes him dizzy and want to sleep for a year. So he's torn but the Sam smiles gently, touching Dean's hand gently, "If I was the one sick, you'd make me stay here wouldn't you?"

"Yeah." Dean replies.

"Now it's my turn to take care of you big brother," Dean's heart kind of swells at the endearment, but in a manly way, "And Cas will watch out for me. He can take care of me just a well as you can. Just…trust us, yeah?"

Dean shuts his eyes for a moment before heaving a sigh, "All right." He mumbles, "But you two better watch out for each other. You both gotta come back to me, you hear?"

"Yeah, we hear." Sam said, standing up and grabbing his coat from where he'd flung it over a chair, "Cas, you coming?" He asked, shrugging the jacket on.

"Just a moment, if you will Sam." Castiel replied.

Sam nodded, "I'll be out in the Impala."

"Don't wreck my baby." Dean called after him before collapsing into a fit of coughs.

Castiel looked down at Dean, concerned, "I do not wish to leave you." He said, sitting on the bed next to the hunter.

"I know," Dean replied with a sniff, "But Sammy needs your help. Sooner we get done, sooner we can get out of this shit hole."

Castiel leaned down and placed a small kiss on Dean's forehead, "We will be back soon, the kittens should have food in their bowl and I changed out their litter this morning, so they shouldn't bother you too much. Call if you need anything."

"Pick me up some cough syrup?" Dean asked, looking up at Cas.

Castiel's lips twitched, "Of course, love."

Dean shivered, but not from fever or chills, "Okay, get out of here. Shoo Cas."

Castiel kissed his forehead once more before leaving, locking the apartment behind him.

**1618 Hours**

"Nothing on TV." Dean mumbled as he flicked through the channels on the crappy little cable TV the apartment had. He pulled the blankets closer, wiping his nose of a tissue. His head hurt, his throat hurt, and he was pouring mucus from his nose. Dean couldn't even remember the last time he'd had a cold this bad.

Piper mewed softly from next to the bed and Dean looked down at her, "Well, come here then." He said. Piper tilted her head before jumping up on the bed, curling up next to Dean's side, resting her head on his hip.

Dean reached a hand down and scratched her head, listening to her contented purrs. The grey and white cat picked up her head, nuzzling his hand gently, licking the skin on his palm. Dean smiled softly, "You know I don't feel good, huh Pip?" He said, placing the remote down on the night stand, settling for some show on the BBC. Merlin? Whatever, nothing else was on.

Midnight approached the bed next, looking up at Dean with large blue eyes. "Come on then." Dean said and Midnight jumped onto the bed, stretching out against his leg. Stormy shortly followed his brother, the grey cat pressing his body against Dean's ribs.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, "I don't even remember why I thought letting Cas keep you would be a good idea." He muttered.

Piper nipped at his hand, seeming to glare at him with green eyes.

"Ow." He said, mostly out of reflex, "Sorry." He said, placing a hand on her back, coughing into his arm, hard enough to make his chest ache.

Stormy looked up at him and mewed softly, his hazel eyes looking concerned.

"I'm okay." He said, scratching the grey cat under the chin moving his hand down to pat Midnight's hip gently.

Dean closed his eyes and drifted off.

**1819 Hours**

This was a bad idea. A really bad idea. Dean's vision was kind of tunneling but he was hungry and wanted some fucking soup. Plus, he didn't know when Sam and Cas would be back so he couldn't rely on them feeding him anytime soon.

The kittens bowl was also getting low, and he'd needed to clean the guns, and maybe he was pushing his luck, but he still had stuff to do. Sick or not.

Piper watched him from the table, her moss green eyes trailing him as he moved back and forth across the kitchen. Of course, canned soup wouldn't do for Dean. He had to make his own from scratch. And when Dean sliced his thumb cutting up carrots she'd nearly yowled at him. The cat looked positively furious with him.

Dean ignored her, stuck his thumb into his mouth, and tossed the carrots away, dropping the knife into the sink.

Canned soup would have to do, his head was killing him.

**1900 Hours**

Sam stumbled into the apartment, groaning softly as he peeled off his jacket. Damn 'Shifter had managed to toss him across the room before Cas killed it. His shoulder was probably bruised, but he'd had worse.

Stormy looked up at him, mewing softly and rubbing against his legs.

"What's the matter, Storm?" He asked.

The cat took off toward Dean's room and Sam followed, concerned.

Midnight and Piper were tucked tightly against Dean's side, their heads resting on his hip and thigh. Dean looked worse than when Sam and Cas had left, almost whiter than paper and breathing raggidly.

Sam called for Cas.

**1905 Hours**

"His fever has gotten worse." Castiel said, brushing Dean's sweat soaked hair from his forehead, "He tried to overdo it today. It appears he cleaned the guns while we were gone."

"Dammit Dean." Sam glared down at his older brother, "I'll go get him a cool cloth."

"Thank you Sam." Castiel said, staring down at Dean.

Sam returned with a cloth and Castiel took it, placing it on the hunter's forehead, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He will be fine." Cas said before looking at Sam, "You should go lie down and rest your shoulder." He suggested.

Sam nodded and left the room, Stormy and Midnight trailing behind him.

Castiel looked back down at Dean and shook his head, placing a hand on his lover's shoulder he shook him awake, "Dean, wake up." He said.

Dean groaned softly, blinking his eyes open, "Cas?" He mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"Medicine." Castiel said, pulling a bottle of cough and cold medicine from his pocket. He poured the thick, sticky liquid into the cap, sitting Dean up slightly so he could take the medicine.

Dean grimaced as he swallowed, "Ugh, gross." He said.

"The taste is inconsequential; it will help you to feel better." Castiel replied, before glaring, "You didn't stay in bed as you were instructed to do."

"I got up to make soup." Dean said, mirroring Cas' glare with one of his own.

"And clean the guns." Castiel added.

Dean looked down, "They need to be done every day." He protested.

"And Sam would have done them when we got him, Dean." Castiel said gently, placing his hand on Dean's arm, "But instead you did it yourself, made yourself more sick, and worried your younger brother."

"Sammy okay?"

"He was tossed into a wall by the Shapeshifter we were tracking, but other than a few bruises he is completely fine." Castiel replied.

"You just get the 'Shifter today?"

"Yes," Castiel replied, "Sam was too worried to stay away from you much longer and his concerns appeared to be well founded as you cannot even stay in bed for longer than a couple of hours."

Dean seemed to pout a little at that.

Castiel sighed, stretching himself out on the bed, pulling Dean against his chest. He ran his fingers through sweat damped blond hair. He kissed the crown of Dean's head, "It is understandable that you do not like to just lie in bed all day Dean, but when you're sick it is a necessity. Otherwise, it will take you much longer to feel better." Castiel's hand traced down Dean's spine, "And I worry about you constantly when you are unwell."

"You do?" Dean asked, sniffling a little before sneezing into the tissue he kept clenched in his hand, even in sleep.

"Of course I do." Castiel replied, "I love you."

"Love you too." Dean mumbled, flushing slightly and convincing himself that it was the fever.

"Go back to sleep, Dean." Castiel said, holding the hunter and tracing lines down his back and against his side, "You need it."

Dean's eyes felt heavy and he sighed, burying his face into Cas' neck, "Okay." He said, pressing a light kiss to the angel's neck, his eyelashes brushing Castiel's pulse point as he closed his eyes.

Cas dipped his head down, resting his chin on the top of the hunter's head, "_Hey Jude, don't make it bad./Take a sad song and make it better./Remember to let her into your heart,/Then you can start to make it better._" He whispered.

Dean clutched Castiel's shirt tighter and pretended the tear trickling down his cheek was just sweat from the fever.

**End**

**Allie: I just hope this was long enough, and that everyone likes it. I know I use Hey Jude a lot in stories but I have such a headcanon with Cas singing it for Dean that I just…anyway, please review. Reviews are love!**


End file.
